Talk:Skills
Untitled This page needs to be reworked. As it stands right now, it looks like shite. I added a test one.Endofzero 03:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna protect this page to sysop-only for now. Any wanted changes should go on this talk page! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 18:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I've completed the initial test layout. It feels a bit long, but at least is easier to read than the original. In saying that, because it did feel a bit long, I added another test layout. What do you guys think, list version, or table? We can always adjust the way the table looks, but I think the general layout as-is is readable. Endofzero 21:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The skill tree and skills have to be change to MAG 2.0. I don't have the time to change it. Heloman1 17:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking at trying to make some incremental edits with updated information, for instance changing the note under skill points to state that you get one skill point each level until 70, not 60. I think that for the most part (in the interest primarily of laziness, I'll admit) I can make skill information fit in the alloted space. I'm going to try and set up a test page showing the assualt skill tree updated. In fact, I think by setting up generalized trees, I can just set up separate lists below it, since seven of the trees are formatted the same, with both the Spec Ops and Engineering trees needing separate diagrams. The primary diagram and part of Assault could look as follows, with the rest in kind. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assault Skill Tree: Main Trunk: Assault' '(allowing specialization in assault rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, RPGs) Specialty: '''Rapid Assault : note: these skills alternate on the main trunk beggining with the first as such: I, A, II, B, III, C. : - '''Assault Reload Speed 1-3 (tree skills I, II, III): This skill decreases the reload time for assault rifles and machine guns. : - Assault Swap Speed 1-3 (tree skills A, B, C): This skill decreases the time it take to swap to assault rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers and grenade launchers. First Branch: Assault' '(occurs at skill A, occur consecutively) Specialty: Rapid Assault - Assault Rifle Steady Aim 1-3 (tree skills i, ii, iii): This skill reduces an assault rifle's barrel wander while scoped. Second Branch: Assault (occurs at skill II, occur consecutively) Specialty: Rapid Assault - Rocket Launcher Reload Speed 1-3 (tree skills a,b,c): This skill decreases the reload time for rocket launchers. Third Branch: Assault (occurs at skill B, occur consecutively) Specialty: Rapid Assault - Assault Recoil Stability 1-3 (tree skills 1, 2, 3): This skill reduces the recoil on assault rifles and machine guns. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Etc., etc. As mentioned Spec Ops and Engineering will require separate, but similar trees. I admit ahead of time to not being 100% familiar with this wiki's conventions, however, as this is seriously out of date, I think the improvement might justify itself regardless. Thoughts? Permissions? Thanks. (and sorry, for the repeating edits. it was giving me hell with table formatting.) Haji.hill 20:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Everything about this site needs to be updated The guns, the skill trees, the Commando/direct action/sniper etc. specialties; Everything, from top to bottom, I've looked and some people have started working on the skill trees, and at least the page looks somewhat accurate. Take out the old stuff. it makes this site pointless now.